Big Girls Don't Cry
by Hattie1997
Summary: Set just after the war tore Hogwarts apart, Hermione Granger is set to make sure that it doesn't happen again, with the most unlikely of companions. Draco Malfoy is just concerned with keeping himself out of Azkaban. What will happen when business becomes more than that? Will they go against the expectations of their peers, or will it destroy them? Read and review
1. The big plan

Hogwarts lay a ruin, the dead – enemies and allies alike – lay on the floor, unrecognisable, and the survivors all looked pale and ready for death. Voldemort was gone but his legacy lived on and it would only be a matter of time before Bellatrix Lestrange or another one of his followers decided to take up the crown and attack the already weakened Wizarding Empire.

Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, stood by herself, gazing into the distance and wondering who would die next, who would go missing? You ask me how I know this. I know this because I am her. I am Hermione Granger and in that instant I promised myself that I would destroy Bellatrix and anyone who stood on her side. Voldemort may be gone and I would see his legacy destroyed as well, even if it killed me.

Ginny was comforting little Dennis Creevey, who was distraught by the death of his brother and Ron was busy helping Kingsley Shaklebolt try and recognise the dead so as to give them a proper burial. George sat by himself, for once no trace of a happy-go-lucky smirk was on his face and Percy, Bill and Charlie were trying to clear the rubble from the ground. Harry was in conversation with McGonagall beside the distraught Parvati over the death of her best friend Lavender. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were overseeing the imprisonment of the remaining Death Eaters, one of whom was our own classmate Draco Malfoy.

I stayed where I was, not needed anywhere, content to just watch what was happening and trying not to cry at the frowns marring every face. I sighed, my brain trying to find a way to stop the Death Eaters from taking over the Wizarding world again. Suddenly it came to me. Without even thinking about it, I watched as Dean and Seamus pushed Malfoy roughly into the waiting truck and I was running before I knew it.

"I need to talk to him," I commanded just before the truck took him to Azkaban and, even though they didn't seem pleased about it, they allowed me to pull the ex-Slytherin into the shade of the trees, motioning for Kingsley to follow us.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked once we were out of accusing glares.

"I have an idea that could stop the same thing from happening again."

"Go on."

"You remember the DA in our fifth year right?" Without waiting for him to answer, I quickly carried on, "I think we could have something like that again and once the people have finished their training, we could have some people stationed all over the world. Their soul aim would be to protect the Wizarding World and imprison any Death Eaters."

Kingsley was quiet for so long that I thought he was going to dismiss my plan but eventually he muttered, "And what does he have to do with it?"

"It pains me to admit it, but he was second only to me in our year and he was also a Death Eater, he must know a lot of spell that would help us."

"Why would I agree to help?" Malfoy snapped, attempting to stand but a glare from Kingsley made him sit down again with a thump.

"You would get out of Azkaban."

They were both silent, watching each other with mistrust. Kingsley was the first to speak, "It is a good idea but I do not think the Wizarding World would agree to let him out of Azkaban."

"They don't need to," I replied, more pieces of the plan falling into place, "Only Harry needs to agree."

"He won't," Malfoy snapped carelessly, his eyes fixed on mine but I was smiling, "Leave that to me. Do we have a deal?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"What?"

I was standing opposite Harry as he was bandaging up the leg of a small girl, who was crying pitifully for her mother.

"Hermione, this is madness."

"No it's not Harry. This way we can stop another massacre like this one and Malfoy has already agreed to it if it keeps him out of Azkaban."

"Can't you choose anyone else Mione?"

"He used to be a Death Eater…"

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater," Harry interrupted but I gave him the same glare I had given Malfoy earlier and he shut up.

"He used to be a Death Eater and so he knows the way their minds work and I'm sure he knows more spells than the whole of the DA."

"No-one would agree to this."

"They would if you did."

Harry was silent, watching me with a frown marring his un-lined face, his lips pressed together.

"Please, Harry. Trust me."

Slowly, very slowly, Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived – agreed to allowing Draco Malfoy – former Death Eater – to stay out of Azkaban for the reason that we could save the rest of the world.

I smiled brilliantly, this could just work.


	2. Morsmorde

**Morsmorde**

Authors note: I know it is a short chapter, and so was the previous one, but if I get reviews then the chapters will be longer. So please, please, please review.

Harry may have agreed to allowing Malfoy to stay out of Azkaban but it seemed that the rest of the school had other ideas. At this present moment in time Ron was standing and shouting, his voice rising above the hub-bub, George was giving Harry a death glare that looked out of place on his usually jolly face, Ginny was being restrained from jumping on Malfoy by her mother and father, both of whom looked less than happy. Parvati and Professor Trelawney were sitting in the corner, tears flowing freely down both faces. It was Seamus Finnigan's face that caught my attention, however. Although Dean looked ready to kill either Harry or I for even merely suggesting this, Seamus looked thoughtful, as if he actually believed my idea could work. He was talking to Dean, who kept shaking his head furiously, but I kept my eyes trained on Seamus, hoping that he would speak up.

We were in the damaged Great Hall which, thanks to Bill and Charlie, was back to its normal state aside from the house tables, which were beyond repair. Harry was standing in the place usually occupied by firstly Dumbledore but then McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was standing to one side and it was her spell that prevented anyone from hurting Harry. Malfoy stood to one side, chains around his ankles to prevent him from escaping and his wand was being twirled in my fingers at that precise moment. I was standing slightly behind him, watching his every move.

It was my idea to prevent another war but it seemed like Harry was going to take the fall for it and I couldn't allow that so I quickly stood and moved to his side, allowing Harry to take my position. I stood there for a moment, waiting for absolute silence before I started.

"I know this doesn't _sound _like the best idea in the world but it was my idea and I believe it could work. I'm not asking you to like him after everything he's done. I'm not even asking you to accept him. I merely want you to trust me – as I hope many of you do – and at this moment I trust him. I accept that I may be wrong but if I am I will take the fall for that, I will get the blame. Without him we have no chance against Bellatrix and after everything she's done…" I shivered slightly as I remembered my last visit to Malfoy Manor but then I composed myself and continued, "I want her gone. I need her gone if we are to have peace. He has an even vaster knowledge of spell than I do – and that's saying something." There was a rumble of laughter at my words before silence reigned once more, "I hope that at least some of you, especially the DA members, will allow yourself to learn some spells from him that will benefit us in the long run. Thank you for listening and I trust you to do the right thing."

I retook my position behind Malfoy. To my dismay no-one did anything except stare at the place I had been standing moments ago, no-one stood up to say that I may be right and that disheartened me. I didn't even notice that Malfoy was trying to talk to me until he gently shook my shoulders, getting a loud hiss from Ron at the contact.

"Hey Granger, can I talk?"

He sounded so hopeful that I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was fruitless and instead nodded, "Be my guest."

"I know I've done bad things in the past, things I'm not proud of, but I would like a chance to change. Many believe that I did not do any of that because of choice. The truth is, everyone has a choice, it is just what you do with it. I was so scared of my father and my Aunt, even more so than I was of the Dark Lord, that I made the wrong choices. Everyone does at some point in life, only mine cost lives and for that I will be eternally sorry but there is nothing I can do now but look on. I have decided that even if you do vote to send me to Azkaban I will go willingly. I want to change and I would like you to give me a chance to change. I will show you the real Draco Malfoy; please can you give me that."

He gave me a sharp not to show that he was finished and again no-one spoke. The silence was even starting to get a little awkward but I could see Seamus in the corner of my eye. He seemed to be battling with himself. In the end he took a small step forward, before taking another, and another, until he was right in front of the empty stage. He then turned to face us.

"I believe you know that I'm Seamus Finnigan, I am a Gryffindor and I fought for the side of the Light in the Great War. Even though I believe that I have made the right choices, some people didn't have a choice to and although he will beg to differ, I believe that Draco Malfoy is one of those. From a very early age he was bread to hate muggle-borns and for that I pitied him. Hell, not even Voldemort…" surprisingly no-one except the Weasley's winced, "…Was pureblood. I hope we can put aside our differences and I will support you until the bitter end or you betray us. If you even so much as think about betraying us, however, there will be hell to pay for it."

His tone was threatening but he had a half-smile on his face and tentatively Malfoy returned the smile as, one by one, people started clapping. There were hardly any smiles seen, the war had only just ended, but it seemed like there was hope for us yet. We may be weakened but we would prevail, and we would prevail fighting.

"Thank you Seamus," I whispered, my voice sounding husky with emotion and the boy in question gave me a harsh nod before smiling slightly. A smile which I returned, glad that I had four allies – Seamus, Harry, Kingsley and McGonagall, who had been told just before the rest of the school.

"My brother died in the war," A quiet voice piped up suddenly and little Dennis Creevey came into view, "He was too young but he wanted to fight anyway and he did. He died but I don't blame you because I know it wasn't your fault. It is the fault of V…Voldemort and the woman who is scheming against us while we decide whether or not to accept Malfoys help. I know you will probably disregard this because you are all older and wiser but I trust Hermione and if she trusts him, then I trust him."

It was the most sense I thought I had ever heard Dennis utter but it really got to me. With tears blurring my eyes I nodded silently to him before clearing my throat, blinking away the tears and saying, "Thanks Dennis."

The small boy only shrugged and disappeared into the crowd again while we waited to see if anyone else wanted to say anything. After another uncomfortable silence, Ginny spoke up, pulling herself from her mother's grasp.

"Against my better judgement I am inclined to agree with Dennis. If Hermione trusts him and Harry is willing to give him a try, then so am I. I mean," she grinned sheepishly, "Hermione isn't called the cleverest Witch of her age for nothing and I just want to say that I will back her the whole way."

It was short, sweet and to the point which was what I liked most about Ginny. Harry gave her a watery grin which she returned before taking a place on the podium. Seamus stood on one side of her, Harry on his other side while I took Dennis' hand and pulled him up beside me. Kingsley and McGonagall stayed on the ground, cautiously keeping the crowd away. Ginny was in front of the microphone and so she was the one to speak.

"We need a vote before this can go ahead however. Those for Draco Malfoy being set free if he agrees to work for us."

Slowly but surely hands were raised – more than half – but before I had finished counting them, the hands had disappeared again and Gin was asking, "Those for him being taken to Azkaban." Ron's hand was the first in the air and Deans followed not long after, but not many others were raised and, to their disgust, Malfoy was to be set free.

"Malfoy, Hermione, you two are going to come up with a plan of action. Anyone who wants to join the Defence group, go and talk to one of them. You have until Friday – in two days' time – to sign up and then you'll have to wait until we get more teachers," Harry shouted, instantly taking charge, and we nodded silently, waiting like school-children to be dismissed. Before we could find an empty – and relatively undamaged – classroom, McGonagall took to the stage and smiled down at us in that thin-lipped way of hers, "Any who wish to take their seventh year at Hogwarts may, you will just have to come and talk to me. I must ask if you practice the spells in Hogwarts if that is okay?"

I nodded before Malfoy could respond but as I turned to leave a hand stopped me. Malfoy didn't speak but I could see the imploring look in his eyes. My eyes travelled down to his feet and saw the chains still wrapped around them. Blushing at my own stupidity, I quickly waved my wand and we left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

The classroom we found was on the fifth floor and was undamaged by the war that had ravaged our school. I sat on the teacher's desk, pulling a sheaf of parchment and a quill out of my little beaded bag that, surprisingly, hadn't been lost in the battle. Malfoy took the desk opposite me and sat watching me. I paused and nervously raised my eyes to meet his, "What should we call it?"

He didn't reply at first and I wondered if he hadn't heard me but as I opened my mouth to repeat the question he said, "Dumbledore's Army."

I was shocked into silence, not wanting to believe that those words had come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth, but they had.

"Malfoy…"

"Draco."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Draco. If we are to be working together then at least use my name Gr…Hermione."

"Well…" I was unwilling after being enemies for so long, to suddenly be on a first name basis with my childhood enemy but his point did make sense so I nodded and continued, "Draco, what defensive charms do you know?"

"Many," was the one word answer and I was beginning to get exasperated. Couldn't he just have a straight answer instead of a cryptic one? He seemed to sense my annoyance because a small smile – not a smirk, an actual smile – crossed his lips. I forced my lips into a smile back at him, hoping it wasn't a grimace, and he finally said, "The ones you may not know are flipendo and relashio."

I wrote them down before asking the obvious question, "What do they mean?"

"Flipendo pushes or knocks something backwards, and relashio releases something from being restrained."

"And do you know any offensive spells that I may not?"

"Levicorpus – that lifts the person upside down in mid-air and serpensortia – that produces a snake. And the charms I know are ferula – that creates bandages to heal wounds, mobiliarbus – that moves objects – and mobilicorpus – that moves unconscious bodies."

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to mention curses. Eventually he put me out of my misery by practically whispering, "I know confringo, conjunctivitis, densaugeo…" I shivered at that one, remembering the time when my teeth had been enlarged by the very man sitting in front of me, but I wrote it down anyway and waited for him to continue, "Furnunculus, arania exumai…" He hesitated this time, eyes turned from me, but after a long pause he finally admitted, "I know Sectumsempra, crucio, imperio, Avada Kedavra and…morsmorde."

"What does morsmorde do?" I asked, it being the only one I was unfamiliar of but he didn't reply, "So..?"

"I can't say, you don't…"

"You better tell me," I threatened angrily and he turned to me, eyes flashing, before he snapped, "It conjures the Dark Mark."


	3. Lucius

**Disclaimer: I could waste my time thinking up a witty disclaimer, or I could write this chapter. I'm gonna go for the latter.**

**Lucius**

Draco:

I paused, watching her carefully to try and gauge her reaction. At first she seemed shocked and surprised, but then her eyes narrowed dangerously and I barely refrained from rolling my eyes. The woman wanted to know so I told her, what was the harm in that? I didn't say anything, however, and continued watching Granger's reaction. That was, until idiot Potter and his equally idiotic sidekick Weasel decided to make an entrance. It was clear from their glares that neither had believed the story I had told in the Great Hall and, to be honest, I didn't blame them. I had only said all of that to keep myself out of Azkaban. Weasel pulled Granger up and quickly kissed her on the cheek before pulling back blushing and muttering an apology. The bookworm didn't seem perturbed by this behaviour; it was obvious that she was used to it, but she only seemed slightly annoyed that he didn't even kiss her without blushing. I didn't blame her.

Potter's voice jolted out of my thought and I turned to see him throw me a death glare before pulling his friend out of the room. I felt momentarily jealous, what I would give for friends who cared about me that much. But the next moment I dispelled them from my thoughts and proceeded my slow way out. I paused in the grounds, turning back to look at the ruined castle, before I dissaparated from Hogwarts and reappeared in an alleyway just outside St Mungos.

"What can I do for you?" The young and remarkably pretty Witch behind the desk asked when I approached. I hesitated for a moment, unwilling to give away my identity but, then again, the entire Wizarding population probably knew of how my family had disgraced ourselves in the war by now.

"Where is Mr Malfoy currently being kept?" I demanded eventually, my rudeness startling the poor girl, but I didn't care.

The war had deeply injured my father and had put him into a coma-like state in the hospital. Nobody quite knew what was wrong with him and so there was no cure. He could walk and listen but he would never talk and just sat staring out of the window for hours on end. Nevertheless, he was my father and I had to visit him, whether I wanted to or not.

"Fourth floor," she replied after what seemed like an age and I nodded curtly before turning on my heel and making my way up to his room. There were no healers in there when I entered and I made my way to his side where he stood glaring out of the window as if it was to be blamed for his misfortune. I sat next to him, content to just watch him for a moment. When he made no indication that he had realised I was there, I began talking, rambling on about this and that of no importance.

"You know, Hermione Granger – you remember her? – well, anyway, she came up to me today and asked me to help her in this defence association she is putting together to defend again Aunt Bella and other Death Eaters still at large. I didn't want to join but you know how she is, always has to be right, and it was that or a cosy cell in Azkaban. Obviously, I said yes and now I have to help her set up the new Dumbledore's Army even though that old loon is actually dead. So yes, I believe that Granger really is messed up in the head."

I finished talking and waited for his reply. All he did was blink slowly and steadily. I nearly left there and then, not wanting to talk to a father who was barely more than a statue. I didn't leave because if I did, it would look like I didn't care at all about my family. That would do nothing to the reputation I was planning to rebuild. I sighed once, watching him for a moment before I stood as I reached the door I heard his voice behind me.

"I am proud of you, my son."

I whirled around but he was back in his previous position and I shook my head, thinking that I must be crazy. Shaking my head, I turned on my heel and stalked out, wanting to be anywhere but in that room with the too-white walls. Healer White nodded to me when I exited, before she made her unhurried way to father's side. I watched them in silence for a moment as she managed to coax him out of the chair and into the bed by the wall. I sighed once before closing the door silently behind me.

Coming out of the room, I swivelled my eyes this way and that, watching as if in slow motion the people visiting loved ones in the hospital. Most of them were heading to the fifth floor, where the patients injured in the Battle of Hogwarts were being kept. Father wasn't there for two reasons, the first being that the Malfoy's had enough money to ensure that he could be kept in a private ward, and also he hadn't actually been injured in the war; no-one was sure what was wrong with him.

As if on a whim, I began to follow them up the stairs, my sneer falling short as I saw the ravaged victims.

I had long since decided that father's ideals were nonsense – the Dark Lord himself wasn't a pureblood – but that didn't mean that I approved of mudblood's like Granger being allowed to roam the streets of Wizarding England. At the moment, however, that was furthest from my mind as each new ailment came into view. These people had to live knowing that a friends and family would be lying dead in unmarked graves while they weren't able to do anything about it.

Was I going soft? I thought so, but there wasn't anything I could do about it, and I felt that I didn't really mind these thoughts swirling in my mind. I was even inclined to stop calling Granger a mudblood – but that was going too far. I wasn't _that _changed, was I?

**XxX**

Hermione:

"Do you reckon he could actually change?" Harry asked.

The four of us – Harry, Ron, Ginny and I – were sitting in an empty classroom in the equally empty halls of Hogwarts. Instead of the usual pounding of little feet that we should have been able to hear, everything was silent, and it was unnerving.

"I reckon that we should give him a try," I said evasively, "And I hate to say it, but he knows a lot of spell that I have only read about."

The other three exchanged glances and I glowered at them before demanding in my best Mrs-Weasley voice, "What?"

"Well…" Ron began.

"You see…" Harry stuttered.

Gin gave them both disgusted looks and replied, "Mione, you read all the time. I bet you know the names of every curse or hex known to man."

The two boys visibly relaxed when I didn't blow my top. In fact, I could barely refrain from laughing and I snorted, "You were scared of how I'd react if you said _that?_"

None of them replied and we quickly got back to who we had been talking about before – Malfoy.

"Why d'you think he can change?" Gin asked quietly.

"I think now that he is out from under the influence of Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort – grow up Ron, he's dead – he can actually live the life he wants."

"How poetic," Ron sneered, obviously sore that I had told him to grow up but, seriously, I mean, the man was dead and Ron still couldn't hear his name without wincing.

"I hope you're right," Harry murmured, sifting through the list of curses I had compiled. He stopped in surprise when he came to the second-to-last page.

He raised his head to look at me, his pupils dilating in horror, "You want to teach them the imperius curse and the killing curse?"

"Yes," I murmured, searching his face for anything other than despair, "Harry, if we go into war and we can't even kill someone, how are we supposed to win? I don't propose teaching them the cruciatus curse because we would never need that in war, but the imperius curse would come in handy."

"Those are the unforgivable."

"No, Ron," I said, shaking my head emphatically, "They _were _the unforgivables. Now, they are just curses that are frowned upon. I bet if we asked Kingsley, he would let us."

Harry didn't respond and instead changed the subject, "How do you propose to teach them?"

"Well, I was thinking of splitting them off into two groups of five and one group of four with two instructors for each group. When people turn seventeen, if they want to join us, then they can if they pass the initiation test. Then we will put them through another test to see what they can already perform before we decide on a group to put them in. One group will be for people who cannot perform many spells – they will mainly be seventeen or eighteen year olds. Another group will be for people of a medium level. The third…"

"We get the idea," Gin interrupted kindly while Ron exclaimed, "You've put a lot of thought into this."

I just gave them both a shrug and we began to put them into groups.

"No-one must know who is in each other group just in case one group is betrayed."

**It is another short chapter, and I know that it is quite boring, but please bear with me and soon we will get into the action. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks**


End file.
